To Hold Me And To Hide Me MxM
by Fyreborne
Summary: MattxMello. After blowing up his hide out, Mello leans on an old friend for comfort and a place to stay... but it soon escalates into something he hadn't expected...
1. Let Me Be Your Shelter

He wouldn't stop knocking. He knocked relentlessly on the door with the butt of his gun, awaiting a response from the occupant, his left hand cradling the side of his face that was searing with pain.

"MATT!" he called. "WHAT SORT OF FRIEND ARE YOU, ANSWER THE FUCKING D-"

Footsteps were graduating towards the door outside which the angry blonde stood, and the door slid open very slightly. One eye, a stark, bright blue without its usual goggles, and a few strands of red-brown hair were visible through the gap.

Recognizing the thin strip of face showing, Mello lowered his voice.

"Is anyone else there?" Matt shook his head, eyes moving down from the face, his expression freezing when he saw the gun in the leather clad boy's hand.

"Let me in" Mello hissed.

"Me-" The blonde waved the gun at him and raised his voice once again.

"I said, LET ME THE FUCK IN, Matt."

Somewhat startled, Matt opened the door further, backing against the wall to let the boy in. Mello walked through and peered into the nearest room. Seeing no one, he walked up the hallway a little further, and inspected the other rooms. He then paced back to the hall and looked at Matt suspiciously.

Matt closed the door and spoke quietly "Mels, it's so long since I've seen you in per-"

"There's definitely no one here?" Mello interrupted once more.

"No."

"Promise?" urged Mello, pointing the gun right at his chest.

"YES, Mello, I promise." Matt looked perplexed. "Now would you put the gun down and tell me what the hell's going on?"

A loud clunk was heard as Mello dropped the gun to the floor. "It wasn't loaded." He sulked, tossing the words over his shoulder as he entered Matt's living room, the owner following, bemused. Mello sat, shoulders twitching slightly in pain and anger, one hand still obscuring the side of his face.

"Before you ask again" Mello began, before Matt had a chance to speak "I had to blow up my hideout."

Matt looked at his friend and sat beside him. Both boys knew there was no point trying to ask if this had been a good idea on Mello's part, neither was there a chance to, as Mello immediately continued.

"This guy… he was going to write my name, Matt. My real name, he knew it… he must've had the eyes."

Matt recalled when Mello had explained the death note to him, and he knew Mello must be referring to the shinigami eyes which could be obtained through the book.

"I had to get out of there, and destroy anything they had on me. I don't know how many are dead or hurt but…"

He trailed off, unable to work out how to end the sentence.

"Ok."Matt paused. "What's up with your eye?"

Mello removed his hand from the sore half of his face and used it to push back his hair, aware that Matt was about to see the raw, bleeding skin that Mello had stared at angrily in the mirror several hours ago. He heard Matt draw a sharp intake of breath.

"Fuck… Jesus, Mels, how-"

"Chemical burn" Mello answered. "I think some glass got in too. I had a gas mask to stop the fumes… and to hide my face of course… but it didn't stop… well, this from happening."

"Fuck." Matt repeated. "Sorry, Mels."

"My fucking fault" cursed Mello scathingly "At least I can still see… fucking hurts though."

R-right" Matt stuttered "Um… should I like… get some bandages or something?"

"Might be nice, seeing as half my face is melted, Matt!" Mello snapped.

"Uh… right" Matt scurried out of the room, leaving the anguished Mello sitting there. He hadn't meant to be a bastard to Matt, but right now he was seething with anger at the whole situation. He unlaced his boots, knowing that he wouldn't be going anywhere else in a hurry.

A minute or so later, Matt returned with some supplies and a bar of chocolate.

"Good job I used to do first aid… I think this should work…" he tried to speak cheerily to calm Mello. He opened up a tube of ibuprofen ointment and gingerly spread it across the raw, red flesh of Mello's burn. Mello winced each time the skin was touched, but allowed Matt to continue. The cool gel calmed the white-hot pain a little. When Matt was done, he wrapped a bandage several times across Mello's face, tying it at the back of his head.

"Any better?" Matt asked.

"Apart from the lack of depth perception, the searing pain and the fact I almost died today not to mention had to blow up my hideout, yeah, I'm fine."

Matt ignored his friends biting tone.

"Here." He said, holding out the chocolate bar.

Mello faltered, taking the chocolate.

"I… thank you, Matt…

He went to unwrap the bar, but was distracted when suddenly Matt was pulling the injured boy towards him haphazardly into a friendly hug.

"What the hell… get off me, Matt!"

Matt held his friend tightly as he struggled.

"Get OFF, I'm fine" Mello continued but his voice wavered, his struggles becoming weaker. "Matt?"

Matt refused to let go.

"Fine." sighed Mello, hugging his friend back. "Will you let me go now?"

"I'm… I'm glad you're safe, Mello."

Mello didn't know if it was the tight, reassuring hold on him, or the tone of voice his friend had used, or the inability to cope with this whole, frustrating situation, but suddenly all the pain in his chest was being breathed out of his mouth in weak sobs, and spilling out of his eyes onto the shoulder of Matt's jumper. He felt so pathetic, wailing about a little pain, but he couldn't help it. The tears were making the scar burn more, which only made it harder to stop crying. He felt like a messy wreck, but with every tear, he felt a weight was being lifted off of his shoulders as it was being cried out onto Matt's. He sniffed and wiped his right eye, Matt finally letting go of him and allowing him to pick up his chocolate again. He took a bite, swallowed, and spoke, his voice returning to normal.

"I think I missed you, Matty."

"You better have. Otherwise that best friends forever stuff was all a lie." Matt smiled "Sorry for making you cry, Mels."

"I didn't cry." said Mello stubbornly.

Matt caught his eye and they both understood.

"Oh. Yeah. Ok." Matt muttered, smiling. "Going to stay here for a bit?"

Mello nodded "It should be safer here, no one knows about you. Plus," he touched his bandages "You're a pretty good nurse." Mello smiled, and Matt beamed back at him.

"Thanks, I guess…" Matt saw Mello yawn. "Tired?" he looked down at his watch, noting that it was only eleven pm.

"Well… the ambush was at night and… I haven't slept since then… took me a while to figure out where to go…" he yawned again.

"C'mon Mels." Said Matt, standing. Mello followed him upstairs.

"You can have my bed." Matt said politely. "Sorry about the mess."

Mello sat down. "It's not the luxury I'm used to, Matty." He flicked a stray DS game in Matt's direction. "But thank you."

"You can borrow some of my pyjamas if you want" Matt got out a clean blanket from the cupboard, but Mello had already pulled at the cover that was scrunched up at the end of the bed until it lay over him, apparently not minding being fully clothed.

"Nah. Don't worry Matty." Mello snuggled into Matt's duvet.

"K." Matt hesitated, holding onto the blanket. "Well, see you in the morning, Mels." He turned to walk out.

"Wait!" urged Mello, with the tone of a scared child. "Don't… where are you going?"

"I'm kind of tired too, Mels. I'll probably play a couple games, then get some sleep on the sofa.

"Matty you could… I mean, if you wanted… you have your own blanket and there's room so… if you wanted to sleep here… I mean, I don't mind if…" Mello couldn't stop babbling, an unusual trait for him, which he guessed was emerging due to the lack of sleep.

Matt hesitated slightly, then nodded, smiling.

"Thanks Matt… I just… It's a bit weird to be alone when… you know…" Mello mumbled sleepily.

"Yeh… I know." Matt took off his jumper and lay down next to Mello, unfolding the blanket.

"Night Matty" Mello yawned, closing his eyes.

Matt stared at the closed eyelids "Night, Mels."

Mello was asleep and breathing heavily within a few minutes. Matt lay watching him, wondering if having Mello back in his life would be more trouble than it was worth.


	2. Let Me Be Your Light

Well, well, hello there people! I honestly wasn't expecting reviews so fast, but I'm really glad! Thus, time to post the next chapter... I'm only up to chapter four, though, so hopefully this will encourage me to finish it. Anyway, thank you all for the nice reviews and... oh, as you can see it's rated mature, and the story will become more inclined towards deserving that rating as it goes on XD... enjoy...

* * *

He was trying his best to drift into sleep but nothing was working. He would usually fall into bed fully clothed, after hard work on the Kira case. There was no reason or order to whether or not Matt would be there every time. Sometimes the blonde would leave when the red-brunette was still playing a new favourite game, other times Mello would constantly research until the words blurred and he hit the save button, staggering over to find the other boy already huddled up by himself and dreaming, but always leaving Mello a blanket and space in the bed.

Thus nothing was thought of sharing a bed by either of them, because they were never awake together in it, their days merging with the irregularity of their sleep patterns. After the first night of the boy's arrival, no more intimate physical contact was made; the memory of how Matt had held his friend replaced with words over breakfast and shouted across the house, Matt occasionally checking on how Mello's scar was healing. Bandages were no longer covering half the boy's face, but the skin was still raw and hot pain would course through the area when Mello was least expecting it. He would bite down harder on his chocolate bar, and Matt would ignore any tears of pain, for that was the only way Mello would have things be.

Tonight was one of the nights where Matt was already curled up by himself, only a few strands of his hair showing over the top of the dark blue duvet. Mello had stayed reading and typing until a late hour, but tonight something the feeling of exhaustion he normally got was not appearing. He had laid down in an attempt to make sleep come to him naturally, but today the leather he normally slept in was uncomfortable on his skin, the usually cozy duvet much too hot, and he felt a strange urge for escape from his body. He glanced over at the softly breathing boy beside him, and all he could feel was anger at Matt for being able to sleep.

"Matt?" the soft breathing continued, and no reply emerged.

He reached under the blanket for the boy's shoulder, and shook him a little.

"Mhjuf… no…" Matt mumbled, turning away

"Matty?"

"Go t'sleep Mels please" the boy mumbled again, annoying Mello

"I can't!" Mello hissed "I need your help."

Matt turned back to face Mello, clearly aware he wasn't going to win this, and he attempted to open his eyes properly. "What?"

"I can't sleep."

"So drink some warm milk or something."

"Matt…" Mello found it hard to look the boy in the eye, but he moved closer to the other boy, and spoke in a voice that was diminuendoing until it was almost a whisper. "I need you to help me… _like you used to at Wammy's…_"

Matt's eyes seemed to wake up a little, widening, and he turned red "You don't mean… what I think you mean?"

Mello nodded, the mutual understanding lingering thickly in the air.

"But Mels w-we were…" he couldn't help stuttering, perhaps to counter how calm Mello seemed. "I mean… we were just kids… we're both almost… we're adults now…"

Mello smirked "We were teenagers. We're still teenagers. C'mon Matt, it's not that bad… Please, just be a friend?"

Matt bit his lip and surveyed Mello. Mello had a strange ability of getting what he wanted.

"Please, just this once Matt, I'll never ask you again."

Matt's heart was beating too fast, this wasn't right. But he had done this before, and he could do it again, he just needed to remember that it didn't mean anything, because Mello said it didn't. Right?

He swallowed. "Ok…" he let go of the tight grip on his blanket, and Mello pulled it to cover both of them. Matt for the first time found himself staring at Mello's body, and seeing how different it was from how it had been six years ago, the last time he allowed himself to look.

Mello saw him staring and hesitating. "Just do it like you used to."

Matt nodded, but when he reached out for the leather trousers, he found his hand tangled in a mess of laces, and suddenly the nervousness took hold and allowed silent laughter to rise from his chest

"It was easier when you wore pyjamas"

"Shut up." snapped Mello, turning red and unable to see the funny side, his body under too much need. He started untying his own laces, and pulled the trousers down a little. "There.".

Matt tried to stifle his smile and concentrate, sighing out the giggles. His hand reached out and touched Mello's semi-erection through his pants, and Mello exhaled slightly, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable. Matt pulled down the black boxers and grabbed the warm flesh, a swift noise something between a moan and a grunt escaping Mello's lips. Matt began to move his hand slowly, and the noises the other boy emitted became more constant.

"Mmm… uh…uh…" Matt couldn't help but hear the noises, and somehow his own breath was ragged with arousal. He felt so under pressure, and he knew he could have what he wanted… Mello didn't have to know the arousal was because of his noises. It was wrong to ask, but somehow it was only fair, and he found his whisper flying out of his mouth and dribbling into Mello's ear.

"Could you…" and that was all Mello had to hear, his eyes were closed but a hand was reaching out blindly, and Matt was moving himself towards it, already in his boxers as he always slept, Matt as now as desperate as Mello, the blonde willing to return the favour.

"You're… good Matty…" the other boy breathed, his pale fingers lacing around Matt's appendage and stroking nimbly. Matt felt hypersensitive to Mello's touch, every movement coursing through him.

"Uh… M-" he seemed to hold himself back, aware that it might be wrong to say Mello's name, that it would make this seem like something more than the two-way favour each permitted himself to partake in. He was staring at Mello's face, and it couldn't help startle him when the turquoise eyes opened and somehow they were staring at each other as they touched, their bodies so close and a new meaning filling the remaining distance between their eyes, sweat and noise filling the air.

They knew what was happening, and it made it all the more difficult to stop, and Matt saw Mello's face strain, trying to hold back the moans but inevitably giving in to the pleasure Matt's hand was creating. Matt felt so much pressure fill his body, and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Matt!" Mello moaned, closing his eyes and Matt felt the other boy explode in his hand, and he himself was able to come, the irresistible echo of Mello's moan staying in his ear. The hands slowed to a standstill and they both gently moved them away. Matt opened his eyes before Mello did, but as the other boy's breathing calmed, he did the same and their gaze met.

"Matt…" Mello said, blinking at him; apparently his brain not yet able to process any other words.

"Mello…" Matt smiled a little at the other boy's drooping eyelids.

Suddenly Matt found himself leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on the other boy's lips.

"Hey!!!" Mello objected, but whether it was tiredness or gratefulness, he didn't fight back.

"Sorry." Matt smiled

"It's… well…" Mello's eyes were closed and Matt could tell he was already half dreaming.

"Mello?"

"Mmm?"

"Night." Matt smiled, thoughts drifting through his head as he watched the boy in front of him drift off. '_Just this one time?' _he thought._'You're a liar, Mello. And I like it'_


	3. You're Safe, Noone Will Find You

"Matt?"Mello begged "Please????"

Matt wasn't having it this time. This had gone far enough. He couldn't help but feel used when Mello asked him to help him out every few nights. And helpless, masochistic, he had obliged all those times. But no more. He couldn't take it any longer. This was only the fourth or fifth time but every time it felt so wrong. And in all truth, it wasn't because he begrudged Mello the pleasure. It was because he couldn't accept that he was doing this with Mello as no more than his friend. He wanted to mean something to Mello, not just a hand. And it never seemed Mello cared. He would lie in dread every time, yet somehow he gave in eventually. Well, not tonight.

"Sorry Mels, I'm really tired" Matt lied.

"Bullshit, Matty."

"Mello, I just can't, I'm sorry."

Mello gave a deliberately audible sigh. "Fine." He turned away from Matt. But Mello wasn't one to respond to rejection easily.

"Why are you so mean to me lately, Matt?"

There it was. Matt turned back and they were facing each other angrily.

"You're the one who starts the damn arguments!" Matt fumed

"I NEVER start them!" yelled Mello defiantly "Last week you stole my chocolate!

"You hid my cigarettes first!"

"Yeah… but…"

"And there was the time you wanted groceries and I was in the middle of a boss fight so you decided to throw my DS against the wall!"

"You deserved it! You weren't listening to me!"

"If you'd given me FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!"

"FUCK YOU MATTY DON'T YELL AT ME! WHAT SORT OF FRIEND ARE YOU?"

"FRIEND? I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT LOOK AFTER YOU, I COULD KICK YOU OUT AT ANY TIME BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE…" he swallowed, then murmured "Because I was an idiot."

Mello jumped out of the bed and reached for his gun.

"How about this." He smiled threateningly "I could kill you Matty. I could kill you right now…" He stretched out his arm and Matt's breath froze.

"You…" he breathed, knowing Mello could hear the fear in his voice. "You wouldn't…" He said it hesitantly.

"I… might…" Mello said, each word loaded with poisonous enunciation. "I could take back your cushy little house that my mafia dollars paid for… and no one would even remember you except me."

"Fuck… Mello… don't… just calm down, please" Matt begged.

Mello surveyed the shaking Matt in a look that resembled disgust, and lowered the gun.

"I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight." Mello snarled.

Matt nodded, still frozen with fear.

"And I'll be gone by tomorrow." He turned on his heel and walked briskly out of the bedroom door, slamming it behind him.

Matt heard footsteps down the stairs and let out a breath of relief. A few tears of fear escaped his eyes and he brushed them off. Mello scared him. Mello scared the hell out of him sometimes, and he always wondered if one day he'd snap and do something he would regret. Matt doubted the boy would be leaving, that was for sure. Where else did he have to go?

The boy had threatened him with a gun. Why was Matt still hoping he'd stay? No one confused him like this. He lit a cigarette and got up to open the window, his beating heart calming a little. Maybe he had been a little harsh on Mello. But a hard life wasn't an excuse for waving guns around. And Mello had been acting so strangely lately. These last few weeks had been filled with anger and fear but… still, happiness. It was nice to have someone around for once. Matt finished the cigarette and returned to bed. Hopefully this could all be patched up tomorrow.

He was woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud sound that pierced his sleepiness. Was it a knock at the door? Maybe Mello would get it… oh shit, he had forgotten about their argument. Well, the stubborn Mello was certainly not going to get it after that. Matt pulled on his jeans, not bothering with a shirt, and ran downstairs. He opened the door, but whoever it was had already left. Oh well, if it was important, he'd get a call about it soon. Matt was about to head upstairs again when he noticed a small piece of paper on the fourth step up.

i'_Dear Mail'/i_it read. His real name? That was strange… it had to be from Mello. He read on. i

'_I'm sorry. I have to leave._

_Mihael'_

/i

Mihael? Mello never…

Matt ran into the living room, but all that was there was a neatly folded blanket and pillow. Shit, he had really gone. Wait, that must have been what the noise was…

Matt ran down the hall and grabbed a coat, hoping he could still catch the boy. What was he doing, leaving like this when he was supposed to be in hiding? Matt grabbed his keys and left, heading in the most plausible direction, the one that led to a train station. He didn't need to run too far. In an alleyway only around the corner from Matt's house, the leather-clad blonde leaned against the wall, taking a deep drag on a cigarette, a chocolate bar in his other hand with only a fraction of the bar left in it. When he had breathed out the smoke, he devoured the remaining confectionary and dropped the wrapper to the floor.

"Mello" Matt breathed.

Mello jumped slightly, and gave Matt a strange look.

"I expected you to still be asleep." He sighed, taking another drag.

Matt watched him, and examined the pack in his hands.

"Mello… are you… smoking?"

"You do it!" Mello muttered defiantly.

"Yeah but… Mello I…"

"Don't worry, you can have your pack back." Mello shoved the silver box back at him.

"Mello… what's…? I don't know what's going on…"

Mello remained silent, clearing his throat a little.

"Mello… do you like… do you hate me or something?"

Mello looked at the ground "I wish."

"What do you mean you wish?" Matt felt like he was fumbling around in the dark. "Just tell me what the fuck is up with you, and I'll listen!"

"I want to hate you Matt…" Mello said very quietly, letting the leftover cigarette fall to the floor. He looked up at Matt, his eyes wet, his face angry, but when Matt looked at him back it weakened again "…but I can't. Because… because I…"

He looked at Matt in desperation, longing to finish the sentence but cut off by fear and anguish.

Matt found himself getting closer to his friend, and just like the day he had arrived, his arms were around the other boy.

"Mello." He said calmly. "Whatever you're worrying about, it's ok. You don't need to hate me because I don't hate you. I really don't."

Mello said nothing for a second, then spoke again.

"I… I do so much stupid shit, Matt."

Matt chuckled a little. "Maybe." He sighed. "Mello?"

"Yes?" came the muffled reply.

Matt paused, then spoke the words cautiously "Mello I… I think I love you."

The blonde boy stiffened a little in Matt's arms, his breath caught by what he had just heard.

"Y-You…"

"And I'm… I'm sorry, Mello."

Mello drew back and looked at Matt, checking his eyes to see if what he was saying was genuine. Matt felt his cheeks burning as he stared at the ground, the shocked expression of the boy in front of him wondering if he had said the right thing. He could take it back, couldn't he? Say he meant it as a friend and… suddenly he felt lips moving towards his own.

They met in a short, intense kiss, before Mello wrapped his arms around Matt and held him close.

"I love you too, Matty."

This time it was Matt who was speechless, staring at the smiling boy in front of him. He smiled back, and Mello's lips reached towards his again. The kiss was soft, but lasted longer this time, gentle, loving… not like Mello, yet, in this cataclysmic moment, so perfect.

"How long… have you felt like this? Since we re-met?"

"I think… I think always, Mels." Matt smiled, finally able to take in the boys features, able to stare as much as he liked into the blue eyes.

Mello smiled back.

"C'mon" said Matt, and they walked back to the house hand-in-hand. A thought crossed Matt's mind. "Mello, is there any chance you ideliberately/i slammed the door that loudly?"

Mello was silent for a few seconds, then spoke. "Shut up Matt." He said through a smile.


	4. Your Fears Are Far Behind You

As soon as the door was shut, heavy winter coats slipped off onto the floor, and Matt began to kiss Mello in ways he had dreamed of doing since the age of thirteen. The age when he had caught a glimpse of his best friend in a glint of sunlight and, suddenly, for the first time, had truly taken in what he ireally/i looked like. The curve of his jaw, the subtle turquoise of his eyes and their long, dark lashes, how soft his lips looked, and the shining blonde hair, falling around the face of the most beautiful human being he had ever observed. It had practically broken his heart when the boy had left the orphanage. He was given ample warning; well, not that a few hours particularly counted as ample, but it was a warning nonetheless, and yet he had not begged Mello to stay. Because you didn't do that when you were a teenager, not even with the best friend who swore he would be there forever. At least, not when you were as petrified of your almost-certain rejection as Matt was.

Matt had been thinking back to the degree where he hadn't noticed he had stopped kissing the blonde, and was looking deep into the azure of his eyes.

"Matty…" Mello soothed, giving the hint of an eyelash-flutter at him. "Are you okay, babe?"

Babe? Holy shit, Mello was calling him babe? His heart fluttered just as the other boy's lashes had, and he could barely contain how he felt, his hands shaking as he reached into the side of Mello's hair, stroking his face.

"I just feel… so…" their lips met briefly again "Like I can't believe-"

"That you're finally kissing me?" Mello interrupted, smiling and raising an eyebrow in a half-agreeing, half-teasing way.

Matt nodded, and took the boy into him, closer, tighter into his arms, trying to absorb every inch he could of Mello, soaking up the boy's warmth, running his fingers along every inch of bare skin, breathing his scent in deeply. But in one moment it was a romantic embrace and the next Matt could feel Mello's personality dripping into the kiss, tongue penetrating Matt's mouth roughly, hands gripping shoulders, awakening Matt's animal instinct to grab the other boy and fuck him and… and why the hell not?

Matt found himself panting as Mello began to bite down on his neck, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to tease his nerve endings, then licking upwards, tickling, tantalizing, seductive.

"Uh… Upstairs?" Matt managed to get out, to which Mello nodded silently, eyes filled with lust. The blonde removed the gamer's shirt first, then allowed Matt to grip his hand and run with him up the stairs, somewhat slowed by the fact that they couldn't seem to detach their lips. They were only just at the top of the landing when Mello felt the urge to grab Matt's crotch, pushing, rubbing hard and examining Matt's face as he gasped. Still disorientated, the redhead let the blonde drag him right into the room, pulling the two of them down onto the bed so that Matt was on top of him; their bodies knee-weakeningly close. They both kicked off their shoes and socks, gasping and panting as their bodies rubbed together.

"Mmm" Mello moaned, thumbs tugging at Matt's belt loops suggestively "Make me feel good Matty…"

To make the understatement of the century, Matt liked that. The only time Mello would ever surrender his ego was in exchange for overwhelming pleasure, and so having the blonde squirming desperately underneath him was an undeniable symbol of trust. Matt had to fulfill it.

He reached a shaking hand up to the zip of Mello's leather vest, and grabbed, pulling it down to reveal the pale, soft flesh. He kissed right in the middle, right near where Mello's heart should be, working his way up to the neck, all the way around to Mello's ear, at this point simultaneously starting to rub his lover's inner thigh and breathing heavily in his ear. The sensual combination of sound and touch sent shivers up Mello's spine, and as the fingers snaked further towards his crotch, he let out a semi-frustrated cry, and Matt's body was the only thing stopping him from jumping right up. Matt squeezed on Mello's hard cock through his leather jeans, causing the blonde to grab hungrily at the other boy's shirt, pulling it off then let go, trailing back down from the ear, down the neck and chest, kissing, licking, all the way down until his leather pants were blocking the way. Thank god Mello was wearing zipped leathers today, Matt hated laces. He undid the button and slid the zip down slowly, Mello raising himself onto his elbows to watch closely, hot and panting, almost hyperventilating with anticipation. He pulled the leather right down to expose tight black boxers, straining under the pressure of Mello's arousal.

Matt was quite enjoying the tease, as hard as it was to control himself when he felt exactly the same way. He restrained himself and looked across at Mello as seductively as he could, knowing Mello's squirming was due to the hot breath on his crotch. Matt kissed the hard flesh through the underwear, then pulled them down, exposing Mello's rigid dick to the air. Mello smiled, watching Matt hovering above his crotch. He watched the redhead lick up the underside, slowly from the base to the tip, all the while staring into Mello's eyes hungrily, the blonde's chest rising and falling haphazardly with each shaky breath. Then his elbows collapsed, and his mouth flew open in a loud moan as Matt took his throbbing shaft in his mouth and surrounded it forcefully, applying as much suction as he could before pumping his mouth up and down

"Ah" cried Mello "Fuck, yes Matt!"

His moans and grunts through gritted teeth continued, grabbing softly onto Matt's hair to encourage him, the redhead thriving on the other man's loud moans of pleasure. He hadn't done this before, but Mello didn't seem in any sort of complaint, so he wasn't too worried. He continued bobbing his head up and down, and Mello's noises got louder and more intense.

iFuck…/i Matt writhed, wondering if he was on the verge of finding out whether it was possible to orgasm from sound alone. He felt the urge to touch himself, but it didn't seem right… maybe Mello would do it for him… unless of course…

"Uh… fuck…" Mello panted, his azure eyes almost rolling back into his skull "I'm gonna… Matty, stop, STOP…"

His voice was so fierce that Matt drew back to address the issue. Mello was in front of him, panting.

"W-what?"

Mello grabbed under Matt's armpits, encouraging him to move upwards over him so that they were face-to-face again, their crotches rubbing, making Matt let out an audible sigh. He looked back to Mello.

"What? What's wrong?" Matt searched Mello's face, confused

Mello bit his lip, a glint in his eye. Then without warning, the same lips were right at Matt's ear.

"Mmm… you almost made me come Matt…" he traced the contours of the ear with his tongue, making Matt tingle "But I can't yet…"

It was hard to talk… particularly with Mello's last statement having been whispered as if by a particularly naughty catholic schoolgirl, Matt was biting his lip, his body crying for release. He swallowed.

"Wh… why not? I…" he breathed through the words "I don't mind…"

"You don't" Mello lowered his chin towards his chest, emphasizing the way he was looking up at Matt…

"Why… why would…" Matt was almost afraid to finish his sentence, with the dangerous look that was on Mello's face.

Mello traced a line down his lover's chest with his finger, then looked back up through his lashes, feigning an innocence that was no way existent "…Don't you want to fuck me, Matt?"

Matt was speechless, he opened his mouth but no reply could be emitted.

"I thought so" purred Mello

Matt finally summoned the courage to speak breathily, animal instinct taking over "Oh fuck yes…" he moaned "Yes, Mello"

"Yes what?"

"I want to fuck you, Mello, shit, I want to fuck you 'til you scream my name, until I make you come, fuck!" he pushed hard against the other boy, feeling the electricity as their cocks rubbed again. Even more compelled to horniness by Matt's words, Mello grabbed for the redhead's fly frantically, undoing it in a matter of seconds, pulling the boxers down with it, staring at Matt's erection lustfully.

"Take them off" Mello ordered, removing what was left of his own clothing, resting his back against the headboard and opening his legs, pulling Matt forward to kneel between them.

"Lube?" he panted

Matt scrambled for his bedroom drawer, pulling out a tube of lubricant, and also a condom.

Mello stared at it insultingly "I don't have a fucking disease, Matt" he panted

"We've both had done this before Mello… just in case… you know…until we check…"

Mello rolled his eyes and seemed like he was about to interrupt, but seemed to decide against it, watching Matt roll down the condom and apply lube to his cock. He then applied more of the slick sticky liquid to his fingers and reached down and rubbed it towards Mello's entrance. Nerve endings tingled and Mello gasped and squirmed again.

"I hear you have to relax…" Matt teased a little

"I know that!" snapped Mello, his sexual frustration leaving him on edge "Get on with it"

It was nice to have some degree of power, thought Matt, slipping his middle finger into Mello's ass, the other boy letting out a slight moan, allowing him to slip in another.

"Does that feel good?" asked Matt, surveying his lover's flushed face

"Mmmm" Mello nodded, seemingly enjoying it. He seemed unfazed, so Matt got another finger in, though this time it felt like Mello's tight ass was straining against him. But it was now or never, eh?

"Ready?" Matt whispered.

Mello's response was another nod.

Matt slipped out his fingers and slowly penetrated his lover, feeling the tightness surround him. He was only halfway in when Mello cried out in pain, and he drew back a little, guiltily.

"It hurts?" he questioned

"Yes it fucking hurts!" Mello spat

"Should I…"

"Keep going" Mello ordered through teeth gritted in pain. Matt pushed a little further in, even slower, but despite Mello's order, it was only a few seconds until the blonde was pushing him forward, out of his body.

"Fuck!" he cursed angrily "Aw, fuck, I can't do it."

"Did it hurt that bad?" Matt slumped disappointedly; guilty again "I thought you'd had sex before?"

Mello was defensive "Yeah, but I wasn't the…" a glint caught his eye and he smiled suggestively "Let me do it to you?"

"N-no…" Matt scrambled back a little, then retracted his haste "I mean… I mean… I… could… but…"

"Don't worry." Mello sighed "It was worth a try…" There was a moment of awkward silence, then Matt nearly went into a seizure as Mello leaned forward, pulled the condom off of him in one fluid motion and began to suck his dick passionately. The redhead could barely breathe for a second, then his breath turned into pants and moans, crescendoing into pleasured yells until the blonde let go, leaving him breathy and sweating.

"I think I know a way we can both get what we want" grinned Mello, his glint of mischievous lust back… had it ever left, for that matter?... "Lay down properly, Matty"

Matt pulled his legs out from where he'd been kneeling back on his heels, obeying Mello's command, then flopped out onto his back, watching the other boy with an extreme sense of anticipation.

Mello gave Matt's tool one last rub, then turned around, crawling backward until his cock was hanging above Matt's mouth

"Ahh…" Matt smiled "The magic number…"

Mello peered through his own arms and legs "Shut up and suck my cock."

Matt willingly obliged, sucking on the tip a little before reaching up to take in Mello's length properly. He had to crane his neck up to do it properly, and it wasn't easy to concentrate with what Mello was now doing to him. His neck ached and the Mello's appendage slipped from his lips again.

"Dammit" he cursed, his own horniness frustrating him. "This is much harder than with a girl"

Mello stopped and looked at him in semi-disgust "Seriously, I don't want to know." He could see the problem Matt was having, though, and he motioned for Matt to grab his hips, lowering his legs right out flat so the only thing keeping him from unwillingly gagging Matt were his own arms supporting his weight. He actually felt more relaxed this way, however, and Matt seemed to be doing a lot better too. Both men were feeling the heat surging up and down their bodies, though both were determined to make the other cum first. With a hard thrust downwards, and a tightening of the suction, Mello won the battle, Matt groaning muffled as his seed squirted upwards into Mello's mouth, the blonde swallowing as an essential anti-choking mechanism. He thrust into Matt's mouth a couple more times so the post-orgasmic gamer wouldn't forget, allowing himself to come only seconds later, with a cry of "Fuck, Matt!", his sweaty body collapsing onto his new found lover's as he withdrew from his mouth.

For a few moments the planets seemed to have strayed from their corrective paths, the tone of the world brighter and in sharper contrast. And then the weight of the world caught up with them, Mello crawling off Matt and wrapping his arms around the other's neck, holding each other as close as humanly possible. Their breath slowed to normality, and they found themselves staring at each other. Matt couldn't tell what was more amazing, the orgasm or the fact that Mello was right here in his arms. That they were each others at last.

"I love you" Matt ventured, just to make sure it was really true

"Love you too" Mello replied, the words tickling Matt's neck.

Mello let go and stretched out on the bed, and gave a glance at the clock on the bedside. It had been the small hours of the morning when he had almost run away, and it was still not turned eight

"How 'bout we nap for a couple more hours, then you make us some breakfast?"

Matt kissed him on the forehead, curling to face him.

"There's nothing in the world I would like more."


End file.
